Decade of Fairy Tail
by readerk10
Summary: A what if concept of mu OC Ryu. Instead of going to Naruto universe...he embarks to the Fairy Tail one instead... (This idea has been nagging me for the past month ever since satisfying my curiosity about Fairy Tail)
1. a new world

Chapter 1: Decade's arrival

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

><p>On a dark night where the moon shines brightly, a figure walked through the earth feeling compeletly alone. The being was a man at the age of 13 having short black hair, tanned skin and scar on his left cheek, his name is Ryu... he wore a tattered cloak covering his body as the wind blew against him as if it was trying to give comfort on his losses<p>

The boy was the only survivor of the war, the bodies he passed were the fallen Kamen Riders that wished to destroy _the devil_ which costed them of their lives to get it done.

Which left him as the only one alive...

* * *

><p>Ryu continued his pace, reminiscing the good times before the <em>Rider war<em>, all the happy memories he carried were precious. Until the day of said war, he had enjoyed Tsukasa's company up to the point of adopting the Kadoya name.

But alas, those moments were gone now, Ryu stopped walking when he heard voices

"I wanna go home" a boy cried loudly

"Shh" an old man's voice came "everything will be alright, I'm right here for you..."

But then. Ryu heard screams of pain, shouts of arrogance and pleas for mercy. Knowing full well of the situation, he ran fast as his legs could move.

He knew the situation, he knew what's at stake... not wanting to lose anymore innocent lives, he dared himself to face the odds on what world he will go to

And just like that, he passed through a dimensional wall to where ever place he heard the cries of suffering

* * *

><p>Inside the tower of heaven, cultist-like dark mages are taking kids against their will to use them as sacrifices for the tower's R-system to bring back a mage that made the world tremble in fear known as Zeref<p>

The slaves, who are kids, have been taken from their homes to build this tower and the dark followers punished them if they refuse or whine. It hurts them to no end and it made them feel like there was no one to be the savior from this hellish prison

The kids were sulking quietly as a friend of thiers ended up taking the punishment, their hope diminishing as a scream echoed through the area making them cover their ears, trying hard to endure the torment of their friend.

All hopes were crushed when one of the dark followers tossed an injured Erza back in the cell smiling menacingly at the girl

"You're lucky that you are still needed alive" the dark mage sneered "so taking your eye is a _fair_ trade"

After hours of tending to the girl's wound, every child huddled around Rob man making sure they were feeling warm.

* * *

><p>With them sitting together enjoying the silent comfort, they are now trapped in a place where evil is haunting. Forever plauging them with nightmares<p>

That is about to change...

"What was that?" Erza asked before hearing another explosion

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-AAGH!"

"SOMEBODY STOP HI-GYAAA!"

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH-YAAARGH!"

* * *

><p>The prisonersslaves felt fear as the screams of the dark cultists were being heared, and then they saw a figure standing before them.

The being was male; he wore strange armor with colors of magenta,black and white, green eyes on his helmet. He wore a strange siver belt with a camera-like buckle while holding a sword with the blade coated in blood behind him were the dark followers with faces struck in fear and bleeding to death

The armored man opened the hilt/book and pulled out a card, he then placed it into his buckle

**Attack Ride: Slash**

The group gulped at hearing that and saw the man walking towards them with a glowing blade in hand, they waited for the end of their demise, but got surprised when he cut the metal bars open the cell before walking away.

"Wait!" the injured girl called making the armored man stop " just who are you?"

"Decade" he replied "leave this place" he pointed to the open path he made earlier "this tower won't be standing up for long"

The prisoners ran out for their long awaited freedom so glad to be out out of the hell they were in.

* * *

><p>They were able to get on a boat and sailed away from the horrid place<p>

As they got away...an explosion was heard.

They looked back at the tower only to see it crumble to pieces...

The children gaped, to see the work they have been forced to live was now gone. Tears were coming out of their eyes, not in pain or grief, but in relief and joy. For days they had to endure the torture, for days they had to live with the dark followers of Zeref... and now they were _truly_ free from that nighmare

"THANK YOU!" they shouted with all their hearts hoping that their words would reach their savior

Then Rob went to the kids with a warm smile on his face

"Okay kids" he spoke "that's enough" he wrapped his arms around the children "we should get our rest now, for our savior wants us to enjoy our freedom"

* * *

><p>Years have passed since that day, word spread out through Fiore about a lone figure known as Decade. He wanders the land; people say that his power is unusual... to the point that it was Zeref's, The Dark Mage, last creation before his death.<p>

The Magic Council used their sources to find this Decade and recruit him to be a Wizard Saint, their guards searched for him day and night but to no avail he stayed elusive from their grasp. However, one guard was able to report in about the recruiment of Decade and declined. The council asked why and the mysteriuos mage quoted his answer with a note delivered to them:

How could I help if I'd just watch from a building and do nothing?

With his answer given, the Magic Council left Decade alone, hoping that the man will do more good on his travels

One Sorcerer Magazine published a rare picture of Decade facing a Dark Guild, indicating his power to face the odds against the man

Rumor said that he's being invited by several guilds, but so far the guilds didn't take his interest

Which led to right now...

* * *

><p>Outside the Guild master's meeting, the deadly Lullaby flute transformed into a giant wooden monster after Kageyama refused to play it, it even terrified the people who saw it's gigantic form<p>

"**Such tasty souls for me to devour"** the demon spoke looking down at the frightened mages **"who wants to be first?"**

Most of the guild masters shivered in fright to see such a monster in front of them

"It seems that we have a challenge" Erza grasped her swords "let's get this done"

"Now you're talkin' my language!" Natsu smiled while his fists burned with excitement "Let's face this thing!"

"For once, I agree with you Natsu" Gray nodded preparing his ice magic

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" an unknown voice came from nowhere

All eyes were now looking around the trees where the voice came from

"Who's there?!" Natsu shouted

"Um..." Lucy shivered in fear "we're not dealing with a ghost are we?"

"No young girl" the voice replied "I'm not a ghost"

* * *

><p>A figure came into view wearing a tattered cloak; he was nearly 6 ft tall, tan skin, a vertical scar on his left cheek, black hair long enough to make a short ponytail and a pair of brown eyes that has seen and experienced the tragedies in his life.<p>

Natsu dashed forward with the man looking at him in the eye

"Why are you stopping us?" he glared "do you think we're weak?"

"I didn't mean that" the man replied, raising his arms in defense "I'm just saying not to give your master a heart attack when he saw his faries destroy property with other guild masters watching"

Makarov flinched at being reminded about the letter he got from Mirajane, he then coughed a bit before he walked up to the person in front of Natsu

"So..." the master of Fairy Tail spoke "you've finally revealed yourself...Decade"

* * *

><p>Silence, utterly...completely silent. Everyone gawked at Makarov's words for the man in front of them is the infamous Decade!<p>

"MASTER!" the Fairy Tail mages shouted "YOU KNOW THE INFAMOUS DECADE!?"

While the people were talking about this matter, Erza stared at the man walking toward the gian wooden monster

'Is it really you?' her body shook in anticipation 'it can't be... IT JUST _CAN'T_ BE!'

But then her question was answered at seeing the objects in his hands

* * *

><p>Ryu looked at the giant wooden demon which was looking back at him<p>

"**So you have decided to face me alone"** the lullaby laughed **"I can't wait to eat your soul!"**

"You won't be getting that chance" Ryu placed the buckle on his waist and pulled out his rider card "henshin!"

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

7 symblos appeared around RYU before they merged to his body, donning black armor, magenta plates came out of his buckle and moved to his helmet adding color on his armor finishing the transformation

The audience stepped back a bit, it was a sight to behold...the Magic Council always talked about Decade and now they were going to see him in action

"**Such strange magic"** the lullaby demon hummed **"and yet such intense energy! You would make a delectable meal for me"**

The giant reared its arm back and punched the ground while Ryu jumped back and puled out his riderbook in gun mode before placing a card in his buckle

**Attack Ride: Blast**

Multiple barrels came from his weapon as Decade fired at Lullaby's head making the giant scream in pain. Using this opportunity, Decade changed his gun into a sword and placed another card in his buckle

**Attack Ride: Slash**

He ran forward gripping his weapon while charging forward to the wooden demon

* * *

><p>Back with the audience, they stood there with mouths agape, well except for Makarov and Erza, to see this man face one of Zeref's creations <em>alone<em> even!

Lucy shook off her stupor and went to Makarov

"Master..." she called "how did you meet him?"

"It was from my way home after the last meeting with the guild masters"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Makarov walked out of the building while he was rubbing his head from from boredom with all the conversations he had with his fellow guild masters

'Next time I'll drink a few glasses before making conversation' he sighed feeling more aches 'I gotta remind myself that I'm me, not a council member'

But as he looked up, he saw a male figure leaning on a tree while looking up the orange sky. Feeling curious he decided to talk with the boy

"Excuse me" Makarov called "is something bothering you?"

"Magic..." he spoke "is something we can handle... or will it's power corrupt us?"

Makarov was surprised to hear such a question, he looked into the man's eyes and saw great pain that people his age shouldn't see, and yet he could feel warmth in his words as if he was longning for something

"What's your name?" The guild master asked

"Ryu, but everyone calls me...Decade"

FLASHBACK END

* * *

><p>"And that's how I met him" the master of Fairy Tail concluded "I even asked him to join the Fairy Tail guild"<p>

"EEHH!?" the mages of Fairy Tail gawked "but why didn't he join?!"

"Ryu said something about learning magic before deciding to join"

"Wait" Lucy interjected "if he did that, then why didn't the other guilds try to take him?"

"Oh they have" Makarov smiled "but our guild caught his interest"

Ryu was able to get away when he slashed the demon's horn off

"**You'll pay for that!"** Lullaby growled **"I'm going to tear you apart!"**

'I've heard that line before' he then took out another rider card 'and just like them, you will lose'

**Kamen Ride: Hibiki**

Flame covered his body and when it died out his armor changed; a dark violet mauscular body, metal padding on the chest and back, red claw-like guantlets and a red trimmed helmet with horns on top showing his demonic appearance

"Let's get this done" he pulled out another card an placed it in his buckle

**Attack Ride: Ongekkibou Rekka**

Ryu reached behind his belt and pulled out red drumsticks with flame ignited at the tips, and dashed to his target

* * *

><p>The audience gaped at seeing Decade go head-to-head against Zeref's magical instrument and <em>winning<em>!

"Did you just see that!?" Natsu gawked pointing at Decade's new look

"Aye!" Happy answered

"Is...is he like Mira!?" Lucy shouted

"He is a mystery " Makarov pondered 'I might even question that your power is out of this world'

Erza was covering her mouth 'it really _is_ you' seeing that her savior was now in front of her

"Oh my" Bob, guild master of Blue Pegasus smiled at the display of power "that Decade boy is a sight to behold"

"Yeah" Goldmine, guild master of Quatro Cerberus nodded "his power is just like what the Magic Council said" he gulped a bit 'I hope that he will not turn dark in the future'

* * *

><p>Ryu jumped to the sky while looking down at Lullaby "it's kind of poetic: a demon instrument will be destroyed by a demon <em>using<em> instruments"

**Final Attack Ride: H-H-H-Hibiki**

Lullaby's body froze when a magic circle with a spiral mark appeared on it's head, Ryu landed there ready for his attack

"Time to finish this!" he raised up his arms "get ready for your defeat!"

Drumbeats were heard giving a wonderful melody to the audience but the lullaby felt only pain

"**AAAAHHH!"** Lullaby screamed in agony **"This sound...IT'S TORTURE!"**

Ryu raised both his arms and struck down making the lullaby step before exploding into scattering leaves

* * *

><p>Ryu opened his buckle turning him back to normal and caught the demonic lullaby flute which has cracks all over it<p>

"No more eternal sleep" he smiled "that takes care of that"

"HEY!" Natsu shouted "HEY YOU!"

Ryu turned to see a flaming fist coming at him, he moved his head down and sweeped Natsu to the ground while grasping his fiery hand to the air

"A little eager to face me Natsu?" Ryu smiled

"How do you know my name?" the flame dragon slayer grunted at his restraints

"Who doesn't recognize the troublemaker of Fairy Tail" he smiled

"Ahem" Makarov coughed "as nice it is to seeing Natsu being controlled...I'd appreciate it if you'd let him go"

"Oh Makarov" Ryu let the flame dragon slayer go as he looked at the small old man "I guess it's about time to give you my answer"

"Yes" the guild master of Fairy Tail "I would like to hear that with my ears"

"I've thought about that long and hard in my travels" Ryu spoke calmly before smiling "I'll join Fairy Tail"

At first there was silence at hearing the man's decision and then screaming

"WHAAAAT!-!"

"That's good" Makarov laughed wholeheartedly "welcome to Fairy Tail"

* * *

><p>Most of the crowd gaped and whispered at the development in sight while Bob and Goldmine smiled at the duo's interaction<p>

"My goodness" Bob smiled "how will Makarov deal with the Magic Council about this?"

"If that kid's joining Fairy Tail, then I'm sure that Makarov will be fine" Goldmine nodded


	2. fairies

Chapter 2: Joining Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>After Makarov welcomed Ryu to Fairy Tail saving him from seeing his guild members destroy the guild master's meeting place. Much to the shock of those watching the ineteraction<p>

But that is done and the Fairy Tail mages are on the train back to Magnolia. Natsu was feeling his motion sickness skyrocket with Happy sitting on top of the dragon slayer, Gray was looking out the window not noticing that the ice mage was in his boxers, Lucy was on a different seat with Erza Scarlet right next to her eating a straberry cheescake, Makarov was humming a happy tune after Ryu saved him from losing his soul from his guild's destructive tendencies.

Speaking of the person in topic. He was looking at the group with interest and his thoughts about Fairy Tail

'A guild with freedom where they don't care about the Magic Council's rules' he smiled 'and word spreading about the destruction being marked by their power' a chuckle escaped his lips 'though if that keeps up then the guild will be shut down'

* * *

><p>The train stopped upon their arrival in Magnolia Town where Fiore's population has visited more times in travelling. The group walked out of the train walking through the town to their guild<p>

While they walked on the street, some of the people were taking notice of Ryu before making a bit of gossip:

"Hey, is that guy from around here?"one man whispered to his friend

"I wonder if he's a veteran?" A lady muttered with a small blush on her cheeks

Ryu noticed the whispers and looked around making the whispers stop and the people look away

Makarov noticed too but he chuckled at that 'this boy will be the main focus for a while'

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at the guild The place was full of screams and crashes, showing how active the guild is<p>

"Is it always like this?" Ryu questioned to the others

"Sadly, it is" Lucy sighed "I still wonder how I can handle all of this..."

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Makarov declared in his giant form making everyone stop and he shrunk down to his normal size "today we have a new member joining us"

Everyone started to cheer for Ryu's arrival like it was the best thing to happen in Fairy Tail while said person went to the bar and sat down

"Hello there" Mirajane smiled "you must be the new member correct?"

"That's right" Ryu nodded "I'm Ryu"

"Mirajane Strauss" the girl greeted "S-class mage at your service"

"Ice tea please" he ordered "I'm feeling a bit parched"

"Not so much of a drinker, are you?" Cana questioned after she drank her wineglass

"I drink" Ryu replied "just...not often"

* * *

><p>The brunnette raised an eyebrow, now why would Ryu hesitate if he had a condition on drinking? Shaking her head from that, she returned back to her drinking with Mirajane coming back with Ryu's drink.<p>

"Here's your drink" she smiled before walking away to the other members for their food orders

Ryu watched the whole guild calm and peaceful...that is until Natsu and Gray started fighting making everyone follow creating a ruckus in the guild making the place lively as it was meant to be.

Lucy on the other hand was busy hiding behind the bar looking through an old issue of Sorcerer Magazine about the mage known as Decade

"Lucy?"

The Celestial Spirit Mage squeaked but saw Levy looking at her "oh it's you Levy"

"What are you doing under here?" the bookworm questioned "it's not like you to be this quiet"

"Sorry" the blond sighed "It's just a surprise that Ryu is someone strong..."

"Someone strong?" Levy quirked

"He's..." Lucy breathed deeply on the words she'll say next "he's Decade"

* * *

><p>There was a loud "WHAT!?" causing everyone to stop. They looked to see Levy jumping out of the bar and grabbed Ryu's shirt<p>

"Is it true?!" she screeched

"About what?" he questioned

"That you're really the infamous _Decade!_?"

It was now the entire guild's (minus Gray, Natsu,Happy, Erza and Lucy) turn to scream upon hearing the news that Ryu was the mage that faced Dark guilds. And soon enough each of the members are bombarding the poor boy with endless questions:

"Is Levy's words true!?"

"Did you really face Dark Guilds before coming here!"

"Did the other Guilds try to force you to join them?"

"How _strong_ are you?!"

The questions just kept piling up making Ryu squirm under their barrage, thankfully Makarov came in and stopped the bombardment

"You brats!" He yelled in his giant form "don't swarm on our newest member!"

* * *

><p>Everyone stepped back as the old Guid Master walked in the center<p>

"Now since we are all eager to see Decade in action" Makarov hummed a bit "I will choose a few oppnents for Ryu to fight against" he looked around his guild members seeing them quiet for once "now let's go out and see him in action"

Most of the Fairy Tail guild dashed out of the place leaving Ryu, Lucym and Mirajane inside

"Sorry" the blonde rubbed her head "I thought everyone was able to handle it when I told them"

"Don't worry about it Lucy" Ryu smiled "I expected this to happen soon" he stood up and started walking out "let's get this over with so that I can get my guild mark"

"He's interesting" Mirajane giggled beside Lucy "let's watch too"

* * *

><p>Outside was an open area where all the Fairy Tail guild are anxious to see the, rumored, power of Decade<p>

"All right" Makarov called "I'll be the referee for this match and Ryu's first opponent will be...Gray Fullbuster!"

"Good" the ice mage went to his opponent "I'm dying to get a good fight"

"Yeah" Ryu chuckled at seeing Gray's half naked form "but first, you might want to get your pants"

Gray looked down to him in his boxers, he ran back to the crowd to find his pants, Natsu luaghed at the scene with the other members of the guild following

After Gray got his clothes, he went back to the fighting area ready to face Ryu

"Ready?" Makrov looked at the two "BEGIN!"

Gray made the first move "Ice make: floor!"

The ground was now covered in ice and Ryu slipped when his feet was on the ice

"Not so easy now huh?" Gray smirked at gaining the advantage

"Not really" Ryu instantly got on his feet and skated around surprising everyone "I was gonna transform first, but that will have to wait"

He then skated forward using the speed and momentum by delivering a kick on Gray's midsection sending the guy flying

"What's wrong Gray?" Ryu skated around him "getting winded already?"

"You wish" Gray stood up and gatheres his ice magic "Ice make: sword"

"Since this is getting serious" Ryu smiled "let's start the fun"

Ryu raised his arms and bright light covered them, when it died down, a grey book and a camera-like buckle appeared in his grasp

"Getting serious now?" Gray gripped his ice sword tightly

"You bet I am" Ryu placed the buckle on his waist and pulled out a card for everyone to see "henshin!"

"Henshin?" most of the audience questioned

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

7 symbols appeared before changing into grey figures and merged with Ryu creating black armor, and then magenta plates came out of the buckle and moved toward his helmet dying his armor in black, magenta, and white

* * *

><p>Everyone gaped at the transformation, when Ryu took out a card they assumed that he would summon something, but they never thought of a card being used as a transformation spell.<p>

Gray and Ryu clashed swords showing the audience a good skill on smordsmanship

"He sure knows how to use a sword" Erza commented on the fight 'I'm glad to see you again... my hero'

That got everyone's attention and they were looking at her suspiciously

"What?"

"I can guess anyone making a comment on this fight" Makarov hummed "but I didn't thnk Ryu would get your attention Erza"

"Uh..." the Titania flinched when the eyes continued to stare directly at her

"If you're asking Erza about me" Ryu grunted as he pushed Gray back "I'll just say she and I met each other before the girl joined Fairy Tail"

Murmurs were made about this development but Makarov smiled internally at figuring out what Ryu meant

'I see what you mean Ryu' he chuckled 'Erza couldn't stop herself from talking about a hero saving her from the Tower of Heaven'

"Master" Mirajane blinked "do you know anything about them?"

"I won't answer that" the old Guild Master smiled "it's up to Erza or Ryu for that topic"

They looked back to Erza who just turned her head and crossed her arms not giving her answer

**Attackk Ride: Slash**

* * *

><p>Everyone went back to the fight, only for some of them to have their jaws dropped at seeing Ryu's sword making multiple blades <em>cutting<em> Gray's Ice sword into pieces!

'But how!' Gray stumbled back a bit 'my ice is almost like metal, there's no way it can be cut like butter!'

Ryu made sweep kick making the ice wizard fall on his back and he placed his sword right next to his head

"it's my win" Ryu smiled

"Okay that's enough" Makarov jumped in "Ryu has proven that he can hold his own share of fights" he then looked back to the audience looking for the next candidate to face Ryu

"Erza" he called the red-haired knight "your next"

"But master"

"Your the next and last one to fight Decade" he said with absolute certainty

The Re-quip mage sighed as she stepped forward hoping that she wasn't going to be picked for this battle

* * *

><p>The other watched Erza hesitate gaining her turn to fight Decade, usualy she would be ready to scrutinize new members if they had bad habits after joining the guild and all in all one thought raced through their minds...<p>

'What did Ryu do to the Titania of Fairy Tail?'

* * *

><p>Erza looked away from Ryu when she remembered her time in the Tower of Heaven, it really pains her that she has to fight her savior<p>

"Don't make this a burden on yourself Erza" Ryu reasoned "look at it this way, this battle will show me how you've become over the years"

The last part earned him a smile from Erza surprising the audience again, now they _really_ have to ask Ryu about his relationship with the Titania

"Ready" looked at the two fighters "begin!"

The 2 combatants sprung forth clashing their blades which made shockwave blowing away the debris around. The audience had their jaws dropped at seeing the display of power between the two fighters

* * *

><p>"Hey I thought this was supposed to be a sparring match" Wakaba spoke "why are those two showing so much power"<p>

"I don't know" Macao replied "but one thing is for sure, Ryu can be a possible candidate as an S-class mage"

* * *

><p>"Impressive power Erza" Ryu praised "you definetley lived up to your title as Titania"<p>

"You haven't seen anything yet" the girl jumped back and spread her arms wide "Requip: Heaven's wheel armor!"

Her body glowed in bright light making everyne, except Ryu, to cover their eyes. Erza's armor was now silver and angelic and in her hands are a pair of swords

"The heaven's wheel armor!" Natsu smiled "yeah! This is getting exciting!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed

"Isn't this going a bit far" Lucy added "I mean Erza's fighting a new member for cryng out loud!"

"Don't worry Lucy" Gray appeared in his boxers next ti the girl "I doubt Ryu won't back down from this"

* * *

><p>Back in the fight Ryu looked at Eza's new look and suffice to say... he was impressed<p>

"I have to admit Erza" he whistled "not many can handle that kind of armor"

"Glad that you liked it" Erza summoned about 50 blades and aimed at Ryu "do you have any way to counter my attack"

"Just one" he pulled out a card "henshin" and placed it in his buckle

**Kamen Ride: Blade**

A blue rectangular field depicting a rhino beetle with a spade on its back came out of Ryu's buckle, he ran through the blue energy field changing his armor; he was now wearing a blue bodysuit with silver armor with a spade on the chest, guantlets and boots, a blue helmet with red eyes with a silver horn and mouthguard

"You can change armors too?" Erza asked in surprise

"That's right" Ryu nodded "and just like your amor each cange has their own set of powers"

Erza sent a barrage of weapons at Ryu, with the guy not even moving from his spot

"Is that kid crazy!?" most of them screamed

**Attack Ride: Metal**

* * *

><p>The flying blades created a heavy cloud covering the area with Erza looking down in worry<p>

"Maybe I overdid it"

"YOU THINK!" the audinece coughed

When the cloud dispersed it revealed Ryu with his body colored silver and the blades around him as if they never struck him

"Surprised?" Ryu moved changing back to his original color "like I said, each armor I change into has a set of cards for me to use" he took out another card "but that will be for another time"

**Attack Ride: Mach**

* * *

><p>Ryu dashed forward grabbing Erza's ankles and slamming her back against a nearby tree.<p>

"Enough"Makarov called as he walked to them "you've shown your capabilities in front of us" the old mage smiled widely as he looked up to the boy "Welcome to Fairy Tail"

Cheers erupted as the guild members are happy to have a new member in their family

* * *

><p>Ryu opened his buckle removing his armor, he smiled at his new friends before deciding to check on Erza<p>

The scarlet mage groaned as she rubbed her back to ease the aches a bit and she saw Ryu in front of her

"You okay?" he asked in worry

"Yeah" she replied "just a little sore, that's all" she smiled "I was surprised that you have a set of armors just like me"

"Well" Ryu pulled Erza up to her feet "my powers are a bit farfetched to other mages, but I will say this, I didn't obtain it. The power... was given to me"

Erza widened her eyes at Ryu's words before she was snapped away from her thoughts when he pulled to the guild

"Don't try to overthink my words" he smiled "now come on, we have a party to join!"

Erza smiled at seeing her savior act silly, she never thought he could be childish. But she was happy to see that her savior is now a member of Fairy Tail

Where everyone treats each other like family


	3. getting started

Chapter 3: Doing a job

* * *

><p>A day passed since Decade or Ryu joined Fairy Tail and his guild mark was placed om his right cheek in dual segment colors of green and pink (from I can think most Fairy Tail marks are either single or triplle colored upon membership) and the guild was on it's usual routine of fighting and breaking stuff<p>

He watched the whole fight from the bar and smiled, he'd never thought it would happen day after day, but he wasn't complaining. Seeing the brawls actually made him wonder if everyone here has the

* * *

><p>Ryu's musings stopped when he saw Lucy groan in dissappointment at her endeavors<p>

"Something wrong Lucy?"

"It's just that I haven't made any money since I joined here" the celestial spirit mage groaned "most of the missions have good pay. But everytime I find one Natsu barges in and goes with me, after that the mission ends up a _complete_ disaster!"

"I'm sorry to hear that" he chided "but can you really do a mission all on your own?"

"Not really" Lucy shivered a bit "I'm not that strong if I do a solo mission"

* * *

><p>While the two conversed about her misfortune Natsu was looking at the pair and decided to do something unexpected...<p>

"Hey happy" he whispered to the blue cat "do you think you can get a mission for me?"

"You can count on me Natsu!" the blue cat spread his wings and flew to the request board to get a good mission

* * *

><p>Ryu was patting Lucy's back as she cried waterfalls at not getting any Jewels to pay her rent that would be coming soon<p>

"There, there Lucy" he contuned to pat her back "I'm sure something will come up for you soon"

But then something made the guild members go drowsy and then fall asleep, leaving Makarov and a surprised Ryu the only ones awake.

The doors opened to reveal a disguised man dressed in dark clothing with a cloak and mask bandanna combo hiding his face, he carried several staves on his back. While he was walking in to the guild, he saw Ryu looking at him but went on to get a job before walking out.

* * *

><p>"Master" Ryu called to the old man "who was that?"<p>

"His name is Mystogan and I'm surprised you stayed awake Ryu" the guild master commented "not anyone can handle a sleeping spell like I did"

"During my travels, I have developed an ability resist magic" he replied "so spells like that doesn't really take my notice"

"I see" Makarov hummed in thought 'just who are you Ryu?'

Everyone groaned as they tried to get the sleep out of their eyes

"What just happened?" Lucy slurred

"Must be Mystogan" Jet rubbed his eyes

"That jerk" Droy stretched his

* * *

><p>After exchanging words about the mystery mage, Laxus decided to make fun of the guild seeing as he was was the one above them. Most of members scorned at the blond and Natsu was about to run up there if not for Makarov stopping via giant arm.<p>

"Natsu, you aren't allowed to go up there"

"Let me go!" the flame dragon slayer grunted as he tried to move

* * *

><p>Ryu sighed at the blonde's antics but made no notion to go against him, he decided to take a job since it isn't his business. He went to the request board and searched for a job to do<p>

"Hey Nab" he greeted "still looking for a proper job?"

"Yeah" Nab nodded "I still can't find a job that I can handle..."

"You kepp looking then" Ryu wen on to the side and pulled out a random job from the board

B-class job

Need help! Vulcans are in our resort and trying to take female workers away. Will double pay if finished soon

Reward: 500,000 Jewels

"This seems like a good one" he walked to the bar and placed the job on the table "I'd like to do this"

"Oh my " Mirajane gasped "are you sure about doing this job?" she questioned

"If I'm going to do be part of this guild, I might as well start doing jobs to help Master relax a bit" Ryu smiled

Makarov heard the conversation and smiled internally 'that boy has heart, and I might think that he won't be reckless'

* * *

><p>Ryu went to the train station getting his ticket and rode to his destination his thoughts about this job reminds him of Tsukasa's adventures at his time being Decade and made him smile a bit.<p>

"Excuse me" a female voice called

Ryu turned to see a teenage girl with long black hair with a ribbon clip, she was wearing frilly clothing while holding a nodachi in her left hand

"Yes?"

"Is this seat taken?" she pointed to the vacant spot in front of Ryu

"Nope" he answered

The girl sat down and looked at Ryu calculatively, while the guy just went back to looking out the window, after a while. The girl decided to make conversation

"Excuse me"

"Hm?"

"I'm Kagura Mikazuchi" she introduced herself "mage from Mermaid Heel"

"Ryu" he replied "New member of Fairy Tail" he then thought about something "Mermaid Heel..." he hummed "isn't that the guild where only women joins?"

"Are you going to mock my guild?" Kagura gripped her weapon "cause I don't take insults well"

"No, no, no!" Ryu waved his arms "I'm just surprised to see one them in front of me" he chuckled "Tell me, why is there a guild made only for women?"

* * *

><p>Kagura explained that men tends to be better then women and say they are superior in every way. So Mermaid Heel was formed to prove that even women can handle jobs that men can do<p>

"Wow" Ryu sat back to his seat "that's quite a goal"he then smiled "I'm sure that you can build a good reputation in time"

Kagura was surprised to hear a man praise, all her life her guild was looked down by many men in the past, and yet... to be praised by on of them is something she didn't expect, for some reason her heart started beating faster than normal.

* * *

><p>The two arrived in the resort seeing as both took the same job as coincidence and decided to split the reward since it will be doubled anyway.<p>

After entering the resort, The manager decided to escort them inside while explaining the situation on the way

"Glad that you both could make it" he smiled in relief "vulcans have been popping out of nowehere and rampaging my place for days now, it's destroying my business"

"Don't worry" Ryu assured "we'll get rid of them in no time" he turned to Kagura "right?"

"Indeed" she gripped her sword in angst since she was prepared to fight

The two walked into the pool area seeing a group of 30 green behemoths

"huh, so these are vulcan?" he checked the group "they sure are ugly"

"No joke" she shivered "I even heard they do nasty stuff to women"

* * *

><p>"Hey Look" one vulcan spotted Kagura "WOMAN!"<p>

The Vulcans went into a frenzy but stopped upon feeling heavy for some reason

"Can't walk" they muttered seeing Kagura stare intensely at them "...woman"

After that word Kagura roared using her pommel and smashed as many vulcans close to her

Ryu sweatdropped at seeing the girl franticaly screaming and hitting her targets

'That girl knows how to handle Gravity' he shivered at seeing her skill 'she has some issues'

* * *

><p>Shaking that off he placed his buckle on his waist and pulled out his card "henshin"<p>

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

Kagura looked back to see Ryu change to the one being her brother Simon talked about. She was so shocked that her gravity changed stopped making the vulcans jump in joy

"WOMAN!"

**Attack Ride: Blast**

A barrage of shots making Vulcans scream in pain making Kagura regain herself and use her gravity magic again

"No time for you to gawk girl" Ryu bellowed as he pulled another card "we have a job to finish!"

**Kamen Ride: Faiz**

Red lines appeared around his body changing his look into a black bodysuit, metal chestplate, black helmet, yellow eyes with silver mouthguard

"I'll finish this" he pulled out another card "in 10 seconds"

**Form Ride: Faiz Accel**

The chestplate opened moving them to his shoulders changing the red lines to grey and yellow eyes to red

* * *

><p>Kagura had gawked at Decade earlier but to see him change armors is something she didn't expect and she was doubting the Decade would finish the vulcans in just 10 seconds<p>

Well that will be tested soon

**Start up**

Ryu stood firm and in the next step...he vanished

She looked around for him but the vulcans screamed in agony she looked at the behemoths getting pummeled in their trapped places thanks to her gravity control

**Final Attack Ride:F-F-F-Faiz**

Red cones appeared above the vulcans who were struggling to move away, but a blurred figure entered the cones hitting the vulcans making a lot of explosions in the area.

* * *

><p>"Whoa" she gasped she now understood why her brother was grateful to Decade<p>

The smoke cleared showing Ryu with group of unconscious waiters and builders around him

"So the Vulcan took over men while they chase the woman" he looked at the men around him "at least their all alive"

* * *

><p>Ryu and Kagura went back to the manager and was super happy at seeing the vulcans finished as fast as possible<p>

The manager did as he promised and doubled his reward to 1,000,000 Jewels. The reward was then split in half to 500,000 each

"You're really going to split it with me?" Kagura questioned "I didn't do much"

"Nonsense!" Ryu smiled "you kept the vulcans in place and even knocked some of them out! You deserve the reward for being able to handle it"

The two went back to the train and went back to their homes, Kagura's stop was first since she was closer to the resort

"Will I ever see you again?" she said a bit sad at seeing her first male friend leave

"Of course we will" Ryu beamed "Just make sure to be strong" he advised "there will be other guilds to prove their strength, make sure to show everyone that your all-female guild is not something others will mess with"

The encouragement made her smile, the train the closed the doors and moved to the next stop

Kagura stood in place with her eyes eyeing the moving transportation. Man, is she going to surprise her guildmates on what she experienced earlier

* * *

><p>Ryu walked back to his guild with the 500,000 Jewel sack in his requip pocket since it was heavy when he carried it to the train<p>

Once he got inside, there was no one except for Makarov, who was sitting on a table

"Master?"

"Oh Ryu" the old man gazed up to him "I didn't expect you to be back so early, most missions takes days to finish. You might have made record time today"

"Well enough about that" Ryu pulled out the sack of 500,000 Jewels in front of the old man "do you know where I can find a bank for this?"

Makarov looked at the reward Ryu held and made a questioning gaze

"Oh yeah" he then looked at the sack "I met a mage who took the same job I had and we decided to split the reward for helping eachother"

"Who is it and from what guild?" the master asked

"Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel" he replied

* * *

><p>Makarov jumped in surprise at the answer, he knew from the guild master meeting that Mermaid Heel was an all female guild but Ryu was able to befriend one of them and came back unscathed was considered unbelievable<p>

"Master?" Ryu blinked "you okay?"

The guild master shook off his surprise and looked back at him "oh nothing Ryu, just keep the money with you and sleep in the infirmary tonight" he then jumped down and walked to the doors "we'll work out the money problem tomorrow"

* * *

><p>Makarov looked up to see a full moon tonight<p>

'I don't know why, but Ryu will surprise me again' he walked back home 'first Erza's hero, a member of Fairy Tail, and now a friend to Mermaid Heel...what will you do next?'


End file.
